Know the feeling
by Janemba 988
Summary: [AU] Todos sabían que ellos se odiaban, no sabían por qué, pero bastaba con verlos juntos para saber que lo hacían. Desde el intercambio de insultos hasta las fieras miradas que se dedicaban. Mas Vegeta y Bulma sabían que, ante todo, odiaban lo parecidos que eran y lo mucho que eso les atraía. Ella estaba loca y él era un bruto... Y las cosas eran más fáciles así.


**Know the feeling**

...

Summary:

Todos sabían que ellos se odiaban, no sabían por qué, pero bastaba con verlos juntos para saber que lo hacían. Desde el intercambio de insultos hasta las fieras miradas que se dedicaban. Mas Vegeta y Bulma sabían que, ante todo, odiaban lo parecidos que eran.

...

Disclaimer:

 _Dragon Ball_ ni sus sagas me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Akira Toriyama y hago este relato con la única finalidad de hacerles pasar un buen rato.

* * *

 **I**

—¡Yamcha, ven aquí! —bramó la chica de cabellos azules.

El joven de cabello negro se detuvo en su lugar. No quería pelear con ella, mucho menos enfrente de todo el instituto, y mucho, mucho menos del tema que su novia quería tratar. _Realmente_ no quería ni pensar en el asunto, así que nada más se quedó ahí, tieso como una estatua, esperando a que la muchacha le diera alcance.

Bulma estaba harta, por decir lo menos. Su novio era parte del equipo de béisbol de la escuela y era demasiado popular para su gusto. Hacía poco que había escuchado rumores que lo involucraban con una chica universitaria, pero al pensar un poco en ello, se percató de que podrían no ser solamente _rumores,_ sino una cruda verdad. Mas, a pesar de todo, no podía emitir juicios sin haber tenido una charla con Yamcha, lo cual le había parecido una buena idea, sin embargo, dada la reticencia que estaba mostrando éste, empezaba a creer que le ocultaba algo. Y el solo pensar que después de cinco largos años de relación se seguían guardando secretos, le molestaba sobremanera. Ya no existía un vínculo lo suficientemente fuerte como para confiar ciegamente —aunque a veces lo quisiera. Y sí, lo admitía, podría utilizar lo que dijera su novio para romper con todo eso; después de todo, Bulma seguía siendo una bella joven de diecisiete años —casi dieciocho—, que podría tener a cualquiera a sus pies de proponérselo... siempre y cuando le prestaran atención.

—Por dios, Yamcha, escúchame un segundo —masculló al tomarlo del brazo y ponerse frente a él.

—Bueno, te escucho —suspiró cansado—, pero no hagas un escándalo por todo, ¿quieres?

Bien, Bulma pasaría por alto lo último. Al menos ya no tenían a todos los estudiantes observándolos.

—Quisiera saber qué es lo que estabas haciendo exactamente el sábado por la noche —pidió, con toda la franqueza que pudo reunir.

Yamcha palideció, mas procuró fingir hastío y rodar los ojos, al mismo tiempo que evitaba todo contacto visual con la chica.

—Sabes que estaba haciendo un trabajo...

—Pero con Krilin no fue, Yamcha —interrumpió Bulma al momento—: él estuvo con Goku todo el día y Milk estuvo con ellos. Y tampoco estuviste con Yajirove, ni con Ten ni Chaoz, ¿entonces? —El semblante de la joven poco denotaba la furia que sentía. Era cierto que ya no lo quería como antes, pero el sentirse traicionada era inaceptable para ella; pura vanidad, tal vez.

Él pasó una mano por su larga cabellera negra y lanzó un suspiro. La chica estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos como para reparar en los nerviosos movimientos de su novio.

—¿Sabes? —la miró con ferocidad—. Cuando empiezas con este tipo de escenas eres insoportable. ¿Qué eres, mi madre? —E hizo el amago de echar a andar, pero la mano de Bulma se aferró más a su brazo.

—Créeme que no quiero fastidiarte, sin embargo, por todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, supongo que debemos ser sinceros por una maldita vez, Yamcha, y solamente quiero que me respondas: ¿es cierto lo que dicen? —Luchó por que no le temblara la voz.

¿Cómo podría él responder adecuadamente a eso? Bueno, quizás lanzar la verdad tal cual sería muy cruel, y aún la quería lo suficiente como para no desear lastimarla. No obstante, si no era sincero y trataba de mentirle, la cagaría. Aunque de ambas maneras se escucharía como un cínico.

—Estuve con una chica —dijo al fin.

No la miró, volteó el rostro y esperó.

—Bien —dijo ella.

¿«Bien», Bulma había dicho eso? Y estaba preparado para un golpe o algo, pero no, la chica había dicho _bien,_ y se había largado con el más sensual contoneo de caderas que le había visto jamás.

* * *

Quizás ella no había podido decir otra cosa (¡quién podría!) con lo que sintió al escuchar tal afirmación. Tal vez hubiese sido capaz de decirle muchas otras cosas, cosas sin sentido, como que lo odiaba, que le deseaba lo peor, pero no. «Bien». Nada más. Quizás el dolor llegaría después. Quizás.

No había sido la primera vez que ella había escuchado que Yamcha había estado con otra chica, mas sí la primera en que él lo había aceptado. Y para ser sincera consigo misma, ella también había tenido sus caídas (si se le podía llamar así a coquetear con un chico y que éste la ignorara).

Ese día era soleado, una suave brisa besaba su piel y la refrescaba. Su camino a casa normalmente lo hacía en su motocicleta, pero al ser un día no tan normal, se dio el lujo de caminar unas cuantas cuadras para despejar su mente. Después de todo, no quería que a medio camino le acometiera un torrente de lágrimas que provocaría un incidente.

En uno de los callejones pudo ver un bulto en el piso y pensó que se trataba de una bolsa de basura, pero cuando ésta se movió, Bulma dio un saltito hacia atrás por la sorpresa. Haciendo caso omiso a la pequeña alarma en su cerebro que le decía que no se acercara, llegó lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que _aquello_ era una persona. Y esa persona era Vegeta Konishi, magullado, con un pómulo hinchado y el labio sangrando. Luego del almuerzo no lo había visto, y no pudo evitar pensar que era un cabeza hueca. ¿Quién se perdía las últimas clases para acabar de manera tan patética? Cabe decir que él no era su persona favorita en el mundo. Ni ella de él.

—Demonios, Konishi, estás hecho un asco —exclamó al reparar en el barro que ensuciaban sus pantalones y su peculiar cabellera en punta.

—Cierra la boca, idiota —farfulló él, tratando de incorporarse.

Ante tal acción, Bulma echó un paso hacia atrás. Vegeta, luego de poner un brazo en el suelo y tratar de impulsarse hacia arriba, cesó sus intentos al sentirse demasiado adolorido. Oh sí, los mellizos Lapis y Lázuli lo habían dejado hecho papilla.

Ella preferiría dar media vuelta e irse, mas no podía dejarlo ahí. Y aún no hacía su buena obra del día, así que, lanzando un hondo suspiro y mirando el estado lastimero del chico, sacó su celular de su bolso.

—Oye, ¿quieres que llame a alguien? —ofreció. Pasó un breve silencio antes de que Vegeta respondiera.

—No, ya lárgate —masculló, poniéndose en posición fetal. Eso le molestó sobremanera a la joven.

—Bueno, pues jódete, porque voy a llamar a una ambulancia —dijo ella con mordacidad.

—¡Que no, carajo, mujer terca! —bramó Vegeta.

Bulma no le hizo caso y marcó el número de emergencias, y dando los detalles y ubicación a la operadora. Entretanto, el chico ya se había tratado de mover un poco más, pero consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

—No te muevas —espetó ella poniendo un pie sobre el costado de él.

—Càllate —jadeó, ahogando luego un grito cuando la joven hizo presión sobre sus costillas; quizás tenía un par rotas.

Ella veía la escena con algo de hilaridad y malicia. Vegeta la atormentaba constantemente, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo?

—Te lo advierto, Konishi, deja de moverte.

—Tú no me ordenas —siseó.

Bulma presionó más fuerte. Vegeta apretó la mandíbula y los párpados.

—Necio idiota —masculló ella dejando de torturar al chico—. Me dijeron que la ambulancia estaría aquí en veinte minutos —comentó al tiempo que echaba un vistazo al final del callejón. «Espero que los tipos que le hicieron esto no estén por los alrededores» pensó con preocupación. ¿Y qué tal si esos sujetos volvían para terminar con Vegeta y, viéndola con él, también la agredían? ¡No podría sucederle algo así a ella! La voz del chico la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—No ganas nada con esto y yo no quiero nada de ti, demonios —le lanzó una profunda mirada, no obstante, ella ni se inmutó—. Oye, ¿dónde diablos está el insecto debilucho de tu novio?

Bulma se tensó en el acto.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe —objetó. Vegeta sonrió de medio lado. La sangre reseca en su rostro le daba un aspecto macabro.

—Al fin se dio cuenta de que eres una bruja gritona y loca, y ya te ha dejado, ¿no es así? —se burló.

La chica golpeó las costillas del otro con furia. No permitiría que él, de todas las personas, se burlara de ella. No. Él siempre la molestaba con lo mismo y ella le gritaba lo desagradable, bruto y egoísta que era. Vegeta era un idiota y ella, Bulma Briefs, le daría una paliza —aunque él ya estuviera fuera de combate —y sin tomar en cuenta que eso era bajo, sucio y cruel. Pero en esos momentos ella no estaba muy contenta. ¡Si le estaba haciendo un favor!

—Pues no —dijo ella una vez que Vegeta hubo dejado de retorcerse del dolor: yo lo dejé a él —afirmó, triunfante.

Nada. Ni siquiera un comentario sarcástico, el chico no se movía y, al parecer, tampoco respiraba.

—Vegeta —le llamó, asustada —, ¿estás muerto? —Se acercó lo suficiente como para tocar el pómulo hinchado del moreno. Nada, otra vez. «Oh, Kami, ¿y si está muerto? Bueno, nadie lo extrañará. Sin embargo, si descubren que yo estuve aquí (¡Yo le llamé a la ambulancia!), tendré problemas y una chica linda como yo no debería verse involucrada en este tipo de asuntos», se dijo, una vez más perdida en sus usuales mas no del todo conscientes pensamientos egoístas.

»Oye, Vegeta. —Movió con un pie una de las piernas del muchacho. Lo examinó. Alzó la pierna y lanzó una patada rumbo a sus costillas otra vez, pero ésta fue detenida por una firme mano alrededor de la pantorrilla femenina, asustándola.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —bramó Vegeta—. Yo quiero deshacerme de ti y tú insistes, estúpida y ruidosa mujer. Métete en tus asuntos, joder. —Y apretó los párpados al invadirle una nueva punzada de dolor..

Bulma se sintió un poquitín culpable por él, pero luego se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta. Escuchó el suspiro de alivio del chico y una sonrisa diabólica se formó en su rostro. Antes de que se arrepintiera, corrió en dirección a la figura encogida y le lanzò una patada furiosa en la espalda. Vegeta gimió alto. Ella corrió al final del callejón y le lanzó un beso.

—¡Para que no se te olvide que te odio!

Pero Vegeta no la escuchó.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bien, no sé qué pensar con respecto a esta historia ni qué oscuros rumbos pueda tomar. El tema es bastante cliché mas no pude negarme a la petición de una persona bastante especial para mí. Esperando que les haya interesado la propuesta, me despido. ¡Lindo día! :)**

¿Algún review?


End file.
